New Life
by EmeraldBookAngel
Summary: One night Clary finds Jace cheating on her. She asks Tessa Gray to help her. Clary moves to L.A. and change her name to Angel Gray. She begins to work on a bar. The years pass and no one has yet discovered where Clary lives. But the don t know that Clary live as a mundane. Some scenes might be rated as M. Some characters is from TID,sorry if the summary isn t the best, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my new fanfictions****. ****All the characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Claire. Read A/N in the end of the chapter.**

( Clary´s POV )

I was going to Jace room in the Institute. We were going to Pandemonium on a demon hunt. I opened the door. There I saw Jace and a girl kissing.

"What are you doing, wait I don´t care it´s over" I shouted at him and ran out with tears running down my face.

"Clary wait" I heard Jace shout.

I packed my things fast and began to draw a portal rune. I jumped into the portal as I saw Jace run into the room.

"Bye Jace! You will never see me again"

"Clary no" was the last thing I heard.

__o.0.o__

I portal myself into London because I knew Tessa Gray was there for a holiday. I began to walk on the streets. Finally I was at the London Institute. I knocked on the door and a woman in middle ages opened.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked.

"I´m looking for Tessa Gray, do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She is staying in the last room down the corner. What´s your name?"

"My name is Clary Fray" I said.

"Okay, wait here while I´m going to get her, but I worn you, she maybe don´t come"

"Okay, I wait here"

The woman walked upstairs, while Clary waited in the hall. A few minutes later the woman came back.

"Tessa is waiting for you in the library"

"Thank you. Can you show me were the library is, please?"

"This way" the woman said.

I followed the woman. We walked in a silence all the way to the library.

"In there" she said and pointed at a big oak door.

"Thank you" I said and opened the door.

The library was bigger than the one in New York Institute. It had a familiar sent of books. In the middle of the room there was a big sofa. The sofa was nice and had a dark red colour. In the sofa sat Tessa.

"Hello, Clary" she said.

"Hello, Tessa" I said.

"What can I help you with?"

"Jace cheated on me"

"Come here Clary" Tessa said and pulled me in a big hug.

I began to cry as Tessa hugged me.

"I can help you to start a new life, first you need an apartment"

"Okay"

"Clary, portal us to L.A."

I began to draw a portal with my stele. When it was done we stepped into the portal.

__o.0.o__

**Five days later **

Tessa and I had bought a big apartment. It had a big bedroom with a king size bed, two guest rooms, a kitchen, one gym and a big living room. We had moved in all my things and bought new stuff.

My new life was not as shadowhunter but as a mundane.

Tessa and I had discussed about what I would work with. We agreed on that I would work as a singer on bars and on the same time I would continue my training as a shadowhunter.

Tessa had a friend who owned a bar. Tessa said that I could begin to work there on Saturday.

I had totally changed my style and wore makeup. I changed my name to Angel Gray.

__o.0.o__

**Saturday**

Tessa flew back to London four days ago. In the, meantime I had invent a new rune. The rune did that I couldn´t be tracked by any spell.

I suddenly looked at the clock, one hour left until I had to be on my new work. I did some fast makeup and changed clothes. I took a taxi to Dream Bar.

The owner of Dream Bar was a warlock. Her name was Jessica. She had long neon green hair and blue eyes. Jessica was 5.5ft long. She was really nice. Tessa had introduced me to her before she flew home.

I remember when I was little, mom and I always sang together in the evening. I missed it, but now I actually get paid to sing. My only thought AWESOME! I just hope my voice is good enough.

One hour later

Jessica showed me to the scene and said I could sing any song I wanted.

"Is it okay for me to sing one of my songs?"

"It´s totally fine"

"Then I will sing one of my songs called Don´t stop the music, here is the background music"

"It´s really good"

"Thank you, you can call me Clary when we are alone otherwise call me Angel"

"Go on the scene and sing your amazing song Angel"

"Okay"

I walked up on the stage. I was really nervous.

"Hello, Dream Bar what´s up" I was greeted by an applaud from the crowed.

"My name is Angel and I´m going to sing my song "Don´t stop the music"

I began sing as the music started

"Please don´t stop the music (music-music-music)

Please don´t stop the music (music-music-music)

Please don´t stop the music (music-music-music)

Please don´t stop the music (music-music-music)

It´s getting late, I´m making my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away

I wasn´t looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, Yeah"

"Who knew, that you´d be up in here looking like you do?

You´re making staying over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredible

If you don´t have to go, don´t"

"Do you know what you started? I just came here to party

But now we´re rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty

Your hands around my waist, just let the music play

We´re hand in hand, chest to chest and now we´re face to face"

"I wanna take you away

Let´s escape into the music D.J let it play

I just can´t refuse it, like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it, please don´t stop the

Please don´t stop the, please don´t stop the music" (2 times)

"Baby are you ready? ´Cause it´s getting close

Don´t you feel the passion ready to explode?

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show, Oh"

"I wanna take you away

Let´s escape into the music D.J let it play

I just can´t refuse it, like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it, please don´t stop the

Please don´t stop the, please don´t stop the music" (2 times )

"Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Please don´t stop the music"

"Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Please don´t stop the music (music-music-music)

Please don´t stop the music (music-music-music)"

"I wanna take you away

Let´s escape into the music D.J let it play

I just can´t refuse it, like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it, please don´t stop the

Please don´t stop the, please don´t stop the music" (2 times)

"Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa

Please don´t stop the music (music-music-music)" (3 times)

I sing the last verse and the dancing crowd began to applaud on the dance floor. I heard from many people that they think I was really good. I sing a few more songs before I went home to my apartment.

I went directly to my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

__o.0.o__

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my iPhone ringing. I check my iPhone and see the caller id is Jace. My first thought is I´m so stupid I forgot to change my phone number. I block his number and change to new clothes.

I went into the shopping galleria and bought a new phone and a laptop. I bought some new clothes and last went to a hairdresser to do black highlights in my hair. When the hairdressing was done I looked into the mirror, there was a totally new girl in the mirror. She looked dangerous, sexy and mysterious. I paid and went home.

Some how the new daily schedule was wake up early, train two hour, shower, chose the days outfit and go to work and in the same time look for demons and finally go home.

I actually liked it. I became stronger, better and more skilled shadowhunter. I loved my new life or as I liked to call it a Jace free life.

**A/N: Sorry if my grammar and spelling isn´t the best. I am from Sweden, so I am sorry that my English isn´t the best. Tell me if there anything I can do to get better at writing FanFiction. Hope you like it. Don´t stop the music belong to Rihanna. Jessica is my own character**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I´m working on chapter four right now and hope you gonna like this chapter. I post this new chapter because I´m just happy for all views, favourites, followers and reviews. Read A/N in the end of the chapter.**

( Clary´s POV )

**Five years later**

I made my way into the big building. It was no new sight for me. I walked into the lobby.

"Good morning Angel" the receptionist said.

"Good morning Wilma" I said and walked to the elevator.

I waited about 30 seconds before the sign showed the ninth floor. The doors opened and I stepped out. Many people said good morning to me before I was in the meeting room. In the meeting sat my manager, stylist, boss and some other people.

"Okay what is on todays schedule?" I asked.

"First we wanted to discussed if you wanted to have your first world tour" my manager said.

"That would be awesome" I said.

"The tour will begin in May witch is in two months" my boss said.

"And you will have the final say about the clothes" my stylist said.

"Great" I answered.

"What songs would you like to sing in the world tour?" my boss said.

"I would like to sing Beating heart, Heart attack, Stay, Apologize, Really don´t care and Burn, boss" I suggest.

"That would be amazing and don´t call me boss, call me John" John said.

"Okay, John" I said.

"The tour begin in L.A. and end in New York" He said.

"Why New York?"

"It´s big and you haven´t have a concert there yet"

"Fine, but never there again"

"We will see, Angel"

"The other countries are?"

"Spain, Germany, Italy, England, France and Sweden in Europe, Brazil and Argentina in South America, Japan and China in Asia, Egypt in Africa and in U.S.A. the cities L.A. New York, San Francisco, Miami, Washington and Chicago" John said.

"In how long time?" I asked surprised.

" Five months"

"Oh my god"

"Language Angel" my manger Jessica said.

"Sorry, just the information had to go in" I apologized.

"Okay, I would recommend you to go home for today and begin to pack for your travel" John said.

"Thanks, Jessica are you coming?" I said and went up from my chair.

"Coming, god bye everyone" Jessica said and went after me.

"How are you" Jessica asked.

"Nervous and a bit angry" I answered.

"Why?"

"One word Jace"

"Sorry, I forgot about your ex-boyfriend and old friends"

"Better face them now than never"

"You have contact with your mother and Luke at least"

"To contact them took me three years"

"Okay"

"But this time Jace can´t mess around with me"

"Your a big, beautiful, smart girl and shadowhunter"

"Thank you"

"Do you remember the time I told you that one day you would be a super star?"

"Yes, that was four years ago and I didn´t believe you"

"That day a restaurant told you that they wanted you to work for them"

"About a year later I was discovered by John"

"And from there it only went uphill"

"Now I am one of the most famous singers in the world"

"What I still don´t believe is that "they" don´t have found out about you"

"I have some contacts in the shadow world and in the mundane world"

"One of these contacts I guess is your mom?"

"Yes"

"I knew it!"

"You got me"

"Come on, let us go to a club"

"Makeup time!"

"You remember me of Magnus"

"I met him once or twice, he´s a living glitter monster"

"I know"

"Come on"

It took us two hours to do our makeup and finally we could chose clothes. Jessica chose an electric blue short dress and blue heels. I chose a black shimmering dress and black high boots to hide my weapons in. My makeup was a smokey eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick. Jessica had mascara, eyeliner, green eye shadow to match her hair and blue lipstick.

The club was ten minutes in a taxi drive and twenty minutes walk from my apartment. We took the taxi to the club. The club´s name was Silver Club. It was a big hideout for downworlders and demons.

Always when I went there, I had hid my weapons with runes and covered up my runes so I wouldn´t be recognised as a shadowhunter.

When I walked into the club I saw a many downworlders and one demon. I began to dance to lure the demon to follow me to a storage room so I could kill it. My plan worked perfect, the demon was dead ten minutes after I started my plan.

The rest of the night I danced and had fun with Jessica. I went home 0.30 am in the morning and went straight to bed.

4 months later

It was the second month of the world tour. The done places are South America, Asia, Africa, L.A., San Francisco, Washington and Chicago. Left are Europe, Miami and New York. God help me. Lucky me I had a week of after Europe.

Right now I was in an airplane and reading a book. I had finally time to relax. I don´t know when I fell into sleep, all I know was that the sleep was wonderful.

1 month later

Finally the third month of the world tour is almost at it end. It was the fourth week and my last concert. Stockholm was an amazing public. I sang my last song Burn and the public had lights they waved in the tact of the music. My only thought it´s amazing and beautiful. I thanked them for an amazing night and walked off stage.

After the concert there was photographers and journalists. Then all the interviews was done and photos taken. I went to the hotel and took a shower, changed into my black pyjamas and jumped into a big fluffy soft bed.

__o.0.o__

I woke up to the sound of birds. I went down to the hotels restaurant to eat breakfast. I ate some pancakes, fruits and bread.

After that I walked up to my hotel room and packed my things and went to the airport.

The flight took 12 hour from Sweden to L.A. I was super tired when I finally came to my apartment. I went to my amazing bed and fall into a deep wonderful sleep.

**A/N: The chapter maybe a bit confusing but here´s a summery: Clary (Angel) is a very famous singer after five years. First she worked on a bar, then on a restaurant and later became hired by John. She has started a world tour for five months. Her manager is Jessica, the same person who owned the bar. She is on the fourth month now and is having her week of.**

**_Spoiler! _****for next chapter I´m going to write about Clary´s week of.**

**Really don´t care and Hearth attack belong to Demi Lovato. Burn and Beating hearth belong to Ellie Goulding (I hope I spelled her name right) Apologize belong to Onerepublic. Stay belong to Rihanna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hope you will like this chapter. I have a surprise in it. Am I the only one hating ****homework's****right now? Read A/N below.**

( Clary´s POV )

**Monday**

My week of the world tour begin today. Sleep until 10 am check. Breakfast check. Change to training clothes check. Go to gym check. Train in the gym in progress.

I was in the gym and training. I had been here for two hours so I was soon done. About 30 minutes later I was out of gym and on my way home. I just hope no paparazzi will see me, they are worse than demons with all the questions and cameras.

I take out my key to my apartment and open up the door. The clock is 1 pm so I begin to cook some food. I choose to do some homemade pizza. It took me one hour to do the pizza.

After I ate I sat down in my sofa and chose to watch Frozen. I just love that movie. Elsa is so beautiful and Olaf is just so cute. I cried in the end of the movie.

**Tuesday**

I guess I fell asleep after the movie. I´m just so tired after four months of the world tour.

I´m sitting in my sofa 4 am in the morning thinking about my life before "it" happened. I was so happy and free. I suddenly think of something, about what I said to Jace: you will never see me again and I have an idea to a song. I´m gonna call it "We are never ever getting back together". I sat in the sofa for 4 hours to get the song done. All that I need now is the background music. I know I should´t work on my vacation, but I know this song can be really good.

I take the taxi to the record studio. I pay the taxi driver and walk up to the door. I take out the key and open the door. I walk straight to the record part and begin to work on the background music. While I work I order some coffee from a coffee shop nearby which do home delivery. I suddenly hear the doorbell ring. I walk to the door and open.

"You have order a big black coffee from the coffee shop"

"Oh, yes. How much is it?"

"5 dollar and 2 dollar for the home delivery, so totally 7 dollars"

"Here you are"

"Thank you and are you possible the famous singer Angel?"

"Yes"

"Can I have your autograph please?"

"Here you are"

"Thank you and have a good afternoon"

"You too, bye"

"Bye" he said and walked away.

I close the door and go in. I sit down in the chair behind the desk. I begin to drink the coffee and find myself watch the clock. The clock is 17.59. I had been here for more than 8 hours. Oh my god! I have a problem with time. Nooooo! I have a new idea for a song. Name "Problem", reason I got the idea problem with clocks and Jace. I hate him. Plus he wouldn´t recognise me if he saw me now.

I´m about 5.5 ft, I have more female body parts (at least bigger), I have changed my style for example I have black highlights in my hair and have changed my name to Angel. With other worlds he wouldn´t recognize me. Now I´m feeling more happy and begin with my new song "Problem". I sit in the chair for more hours. I actually don´t know how long and find myself become more and more tired.

**Wednesday**

I wake up to the sound of my iPhone ringing.

"Who is it" I say with a sleepy voice.

"It´s Jessica your best friend and manager" Jessica answered,

"Sorry, I just woke up"

"What! You don´t wake up 2 pm."

"Is the clock so much" I say and almost fell asleep again.

"Anybody there?"

"Sorry, I´m just so tired."

"Why?!"

"Because I wrote two songs yesterday"

"It´s your week of"

"I know, but I got two awesome ideas and began two write.."

"Clary where are you?"

"At the record studio" I say with an ashamed voice.

"Clary! That´s it I´m coming and get you" Jessica say, almost screamed.

"No need, I´m going home"

"No young lady, I know that you just gonna go to sleep again" Jessica say with her motherly voice.

"Okay, Jessica"

"See you soon, Clary"

"Bye" I say and hung up.

I am suddenly in a hurry. The studio is a mess. Jessica hates messes. I have to clean. I hate cleaning. First fix all the papers in right place, second clean the floor and last fix all the things in right places. Finally, I am done. Ding-dong. Jessica must be here. I walk to the door and open.

"Hello, Angel"

"Jessica, come in"

"Thank you"

I lead Jessica to the record room.

"Clary, can I hear your two new songs?"

"Yes, sure" I say and put in the USB in the computer and put in the keyword. I start the music and it play about 7 minutes.

"What do you think?"

"The songs are awesome"

"Glad you liked them, they took me 23 hours"

"OMG, Clary when did you begin with them?"

"4 Am yesterday"

"And when did you finish?"

"3.30 Am this morning"

"Clary, this is your week of and you need to sleep"

"I know"

"Come here young lady, you will follow me out to my car and jump in. I´m gonna drive you to your apartment and then you will go to bed an have a good sleep. Tomorrow you and I will buy you a car."

"Yes, mom"

"Clary, I´m not your mother. I´m 400 years, that´s old enough to be your moms grandmothers grandmother and a few generations more."

"Okay, mom"

"Good night, sweetheart"

Jessica´s car smells nice. I am slowly(fast) drifting into a deep sleep.

( Jessicas POV )

Clary has had four stressful months of the world tour. Me too but not so much stress. Now Clary has been wake for 23 hours to write two songs. I am a bit mad at her. The songs are really good but I wish she didn´t need to write them on her vacation. Right now she is sleeping like a little child in the backseat.

She has not have an easy life. First family, Valentine and the shadowworld(lies with other words) and later on in her life the brake up with the a-hole Jace. He´s so stupid, he had Clary a sweet, beautiful smart girl and he ruined it. Next time I see him I gonna give a spell he won´t forget.

It was so cute when she called me "mom". Sometimes I feel like a mother to her. If I told that sometime to Jocelyn she would probably kill me.

I still remember the first time I met Clary. She saw tired out and sad, but behind that I saw once that Clary who had been a wonderful girl, a spirit fire too. Today she is a beautiful, sexy, wonderful, smart, independent and confident woman.

I can´t believe she´s will turn 22 next month. I´m gonna throw a surprise party. I love good parties. I know Clary hate surprises, but I hope she´ll like it.

The only cities left is Miami and New York. The last on in New York will be the biggest concert of them all. I think Clary will add her two new songs into the show. I think actually the songs is about Jace. "We are never getting back together" is a good name for the Clace situation.

I just hope her old friends won´t come to the concert. It would just be messed up for Clary. She is finally truly happy in her life. I don´t want them to ruin it, even if I want her old friends back with her. The one person I really don´t want to be there is Jace. If Jace is there he has to say why he cheated on Clary, but I do not want them back together. He has hurt her to- much.

Whatever tomorrow will be a girls-day out with shopping and to buy Clary a car. She is always taking the taxi, it´s driving me crazy. She needs to be an independent woman.

My car drives in the garage and stops. I quietly open the backdoor and carry Clary in to her house. I carry her upstairs to her bedroom, it´s really beautiful.

The walls are painted like the skyline of New York. Clary have a king size bed with black covers and green pillows.

I slowly lay Clary in her bed. I´ll stay in her house to watch out for her. Sometimes she is a troublemaker. Once we had a prank war. It ended up that she won. She dyed my beautiful hair brown. I´m will not say this to her but if my hair wasn´t green I would like to have it brown.

I sit down in the sofa and find myself falling asleep. My only thought "Whatever, Clary will sleep like a little child until the morning. I can take a little break"

**A/N: Hope you liked my surprise ****Jessicas ****POV. This is my longest chapter yet. From the beginning I thought I only would write about 800-1000 words but I find this story easy to write. So more for you to read dear readers.**

**We are never ever getting back together belong to the amazing Taylor Swift.**

**"Problem" belong to Ariana Grande.**

**I like school but homework's sucks anyone else ****out there who thinks like me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Homework Yeah! (Note the big sarcasm) My mom and I went shopping today, so I haven´t have much time to write FanFiction. Sorry. Anyway I just want to say enjoy the chapter. Thanks to all readers, reviews, ****favorites****, followers. Read A/N in the end.**

( Clarys POV )

**Thursday**

I wake up in my wonderful, soft nice bed. Wait a second, how did I get here. Of course Jessica drove me home and put me to bed. She is sometimes like a mother to me. I love my real mom of course. Jocelyn is the best mom in the world.

I talked to her 1 month ago. She will come to my concert in New York, but she has promised that she won´t tell any of my old friends. I know that I should talk to my old friends.

God, I miss Simon. I missed our talks about videogames and manga.

It is not their fault that the asshole, d-bag and idiot Jace cheated on me. Whatever, I am over him. Still I don´t have a boyfriend. Reasons: First I´m a shadowhunter, that's making it dangerous to date a mundane. Second, no interest in boys.(I´m not gay) ( **AN**: **I haven´t anything against gay people**) Third, I haven´t time to have a boyfriend.

I get out of the bed and go to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and change to jeans shorts and a green top with angel wings on the backside. I love that top.

I smell the scent of pancakes. Wonderful, lovely amazing pancakes. Jessica does amazing pancakes. I haven´t eaten pancakes in a long time.

I rush down the stairs. Throw the living room and into the kitchen.

"Jessica, have you done pancakes?" I ask with an excited voice.

"Yes, do you want some?"

"Of course!"

"Here you are" Jessica said and hand me a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you" I say and begin to eat the pancakes.

"So what car would you like?"

"Maybe a Ferrari, Mercedes, BMW, Lamborghini or a Maserati"

"I think about one Ferrari, one Mercedes and one Lamborghini"

"That sounds amazing, but can we afford that?"

"You forgot your unlimited card or as you like to call it "Golden Card"

"I forgot about the card John gave me"

"I wouldn´t forget it"

"Of course not, let´s go"

"Okay, to the car!"

"I´m gonna get there first!" I say and take my leather jacket and race out to the car.

"No!" Jessica screamed after her.

Clary waited for Jessica to come.

"Clary, when did you get so fast?"

"Since I began to train to be the best shadowhunter, duh"

"I´m so stupid some times"

"And I am awesome"

"Now, let´s go and by some cars"

Jessica began to drive to the car sales in L.A.. The first car sales we drove in for was Mercedes.

"Hello, what can I help you with? a salesman in a black suit says and walk towards us.

" We´re looking for a Mercedes that is nice but still can be used to not draw much attention" Jessica says.

"I think I know what you are looking for. This way please"

"Okay"

They walked while Clary and Jessica discussed which cars Clary should choose. Clary and Jessica had agreed on a "La Ferrari" but they still argued about the Lamborghini.

"I want an "Aventador"." I say.

"No, you should have a "Huracán" it´s cheaper and looks better" Jessica argued.

" But I don´t want a Huracán, I want an Aventador. It´s much cooler and it is faster. The acceleration is from 0-100 take 2.9 seconds and the Huracán takes 3.2 seconds. The top speed is 350 km/h and the Huracáns top speed is 325km/h. I don´t want to sound spoiled brat, but I MUST have it."

"Fine, but once you want a new car I got to choose. Okay?"

"Okay" (**AN: It´s a TFIOS reference. I know and I love it. Anyway back to the story.)**

"Here it is a S-class Coupé"

"It´s perfect" Jessica says.

"I like" I say.

"Sign the papers here and the car is yours" the salesman says.

I sign the papers and the salesman gives me the keys. We walk out of the car sales and jumps in MY new car.

"See you at the next cars sale loser!" I scream at Jessica and drive of.

"No, way" is the last thing I hear behind me.

**5 hours later**

"I´m fab" I say. (fab=Fabulous)

"Why are you fab" Jessica asks.

"Because I have one S-class Coupé, one Aventador and my wonderful La Ferrari and off course have the worlds best warlock BFF, duh"

"And she is the best shadowhunter in the world and the best shadowhunter BFF in the world, duh"

"Your fab Jessica"

"I know"

"Now let´s go shopping, but fast"

"Okay, fast shopping it is"

"Not more than 10 shops" I say.

"Please 15 shops" Jessica pleads.

"10"

"14"

"11"

"13"

"12"

"11"

"Okay, I´m giving up 11 shops it is" Jessica surrenders.

**4 hours later**

My legs are hurting. We have been in 10 shops yet and we´re in the last. Jessica buys like all clothes in the autumn collection in ALL STORES.

Fast shopping for Jessica is like to buy much from at least 10 shops, for me fast shopping is like 5-6 stores. You don´t want to know how long time it takes for Jessica when she is having a "normal shopping trip". She´s a shopaholic.

Anyway I am caring like 15 bags in my arms. Jessica teleported her shopping bags to her luggage. Her car is a Ferrari 458 Italia. Jessica only uses it when she want´s to style. Otherwise she uses her Audi RS6. (The one that Jessica drove home Clary in)

I´m a bit jealous because she haves a freaking 458 Italia. I want that car, but if I would have to choose a 458 Italia or my cars I would choose my cars.

I have to carry my bags to my car outside. Sometimes _only_ sometimes I want to be a warlock. Well, but I love my life as a shadowhunter. I am a freaking superstar in the mundane world.

I walk out of the mall with all my stupid bags and walk over to my car. I lay the bags in the luggage of my Aventador. I walk and open the driver door and jump in. I drive of to my big apartment.

I grab my bags and open the door. I take of my leather jacket and walk to the kitchen.

I start making my secret spaghetti recipe. I take out all the ingredient and start cooking.

__o.0.o__

One hour later I have eaten and dished.

I remember the first time Jessica tasted my spaghetti. In normally occasions she don´t eat much, but than she first tasted it she ate all of it. It was so funny. She had spaghetti all over her face. With other words she loves my spaghetti. She has tried to talk out the recipe out of me so many times. But she has never ever got the recipe out of me. My lips are sealed. Muhahahahaaa. I´m evil I know. No, I´m an angel. I am just missing the halo and wings. I´m just kidding, but you never know.

Anyway, I walk up to my bedroom and change to my pyjamas. I start reading a book called "Divergent".

It´s amazing. I love fourtris. They are just so cute.

I feel my eyes begin to get tired and lay the book aside on the nightstand. I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I am currently writing chapter 5. I want to thank my brother and father for the help with what cars Clary should have. Thanks for all car magazines my brother. Big thank you to all my readers and so on in a big list.. I don´t own Divergent or TMI. Sorry if my language and grammar isn´t the best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Not really in the mood to write FanFiction but I´m trying. I´m going to change school, so the updates maybe gonna take more time in the future. Sorry I didn´t post this chapter last Sunday, this because of the decision of changing school. Thanks to all reviewers, followers, favourites and readers. You guys make my day shine brighter. A/N in the end of the chapter.**

(Clary´s P.O.V)

_I am walking in a beautiful garden. The flowers are in any colour you can think of. The trees are in the most wonderful green._

_I suddenly hear a sound behind me. I turn around and see Jace. I walk towards him._

_"__Clary" Jace says._

_"__Jace" I say._

_"__My dear Clary where have you been" Jace asks._

_"__I hate you Jace, you cheated on me" I say and slap him right on the face._

_"__Clary, please let me explain" Jace pleads._

_"__No way Jace, you broke my hearth. I had to pick up all the broken pieces. Good bye, this time I mean it you will NEVER EVER SEE ME AGAIN" I say and start running away from him._

_I don´t see Jace after me. Good. I never ever want to see him again._

_I sit down in the soft grass. I´m watching the cloud pass by. It is truly wonderful here without the stupid, asshole, jerk Jace. I hate him._

_I sit there for hours and watch the wind blow away leaves all over the place. The seasons change in here all the time. Currently it´s autumn, the red and orange colours are amazing. My fingers want to paint. If I had a pencil and some colours I could paint this amazing place. It is truly wonderful._

_Suddenly I see a bright light. I begin to walk towards it. The light becomes brighter and brighter until I can´t see anymore._

__o.0.o__

I wake up in my bed. It was a dream. I didn´t meet Jace. I was just a dream.

I walk to my painting room. I start painting the landscape in my dream. I paint the changing seasons, the wonderful landscape and all the beautiful colours.

After about two hours I walk back to my bedroom. I suddenly see all the papers in the room. I look around and lots of papers all over the place. I take up one of the papers. It is a lyric to a song. In the beginning I see the title "Part of me". I look on some more papers and find different songs on everyone. The scary part is that the handwriting is mine. It is different names on everyone. "Firework", "Try", "Uncover", "Rooftop", "I´m gonna show you crazy", "Halo", "Beautiful", "Human", "Fire starter" and "Parachute". Oh, it was one more. The last song was called "The heart wants what it wants". Oh my god, that was many songs.

I take the papers and walk to my bed. I take my laptop from the black desk and sit down on my bed. I start the laptop and click on my recording program. When it starts I see 12 new songs recordings. I open the one there it stands "Part of me". The songs starts and I find myself sing along.

"Days like this, I want to drive away.

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade."

"You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth.

You took my light. You drained me down. But that was then and this is now."

"Now look at me!"

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul."

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

I just wanna throw my phone away. Find out who is really there for me.

You ripped me off. Your love was cheap. It was always tearing at the seams, I fell deep, you let me down, but that was then and this is now."

"Now look at me!"

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul."

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!"

"Now look at me I'm sparkling, a firework, a dancing' flame . You won't ever put me out again I'm glowing', oh woah,"

"So you can keep the diamond ring, it don't mean nothing anyway, In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah, yeah . Except for me!"

"This is the part of me That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

"Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul."

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

"Throw your sticks and stones, throw your bombs and bones, but you're not gonna break my soul."

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no no, no."

Okay, that was weird. I sang a song I never heard in my entire lifetime and I didn´t sing anything wrong. Strange… Well I better go and do some breakfast.

After eating yummy chocolate pancakes to breakfast, I walked up to my recording room.

Currently I´m going through all the songs "I" wrote. At least it seems like I wrote them. Yep it is really strange and weird. But the songs are really good.

I´m thinking about to release a new album called "I´m An Angel Without Halo And Wings". The name I got from one of my thoughts. In the album I´m gonna have my songs "We are never ever getting back together", "Problem", "Part of me", "Uncover", "Rooftop", "Parachute", "Try", "Human", "I´m gonna show you crazy", "Halo", "Firework", "Fire starter", "Beautiful" and "The heart wants what it wants". The album is going to be awesome.

I gotta call Jessica. She will love my idea, but probably say how the h**l I manage to do 12 new songs in one day. Wait, it´s was in one night, ops. Jessica will kill me. Well, I have one argument. I was sleepwalking or more like sleep writing. It´s true. She will love the songs but she will kill me for writing songs in the middle of the night. Yep, time to call Jessica.

I tap in Jessica´s number and press the call button.

"Hello, Clary"

"Hello, Jessica. Can you come over to my apartment, please? I have something that I most to tell you."

"I be there in 15 minutes"

"See you then"

__.o.0.o.__

(Doorbell rings)

I walk to the door and open it.

"Hello Angel" Jessica says.

"Hello, Jessica" I say and show her into the living room.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Look at this" I say and give her the papers with the songs.

"What is this?" Jessica asks.

"Look at the papers"

"Okay…" Jessica says and looks at the papers.

After a while Jessica says.

"What is this?!"

"Well, it seems like I wrote 12 songs in the middle of the night" I state.

"That is really weird, but how?"

"I have no idea"

"So you wrote 12 songs in the middle of the freaking night and you were asleep!" Jessica screams at me.

"Yes and I have no idea how"

"The songs has really good text, but do you have any background music or notes?"

"Well, look at this" I say and give Jessica my laptop.

Jessica takes out here headphones and start the music.

About ten 20 minutes later Jessica has played through all the songs.

"The songs are really good Clary, but how is it possible to write and record 12 songs in one night"

"I have no idea, but I call it sleep writing"

"Good name"

"I think I´ll do a new album called "I´m An Angel Without Halo And Wings"

"Clary that's a great name of the album, but when will we release it?"

"I thought direct after the final concert in New York City"

"That's in two weeks, how can we do everything in just TWO WEEKS?!"

"Well, I already thought about the cover of the album and I have a sketch here" I say and give her the sketch.

"It´s a really good idea for the cover of the album. When will you record the songs in the studio and give it to John?" Jessica asks.

"Well, I thought about to record the songs today and call John before that, so he has a say about the album"

"That sounds good, shall we call him?"

"Yes, we shall" I say and take my phone and tap in Johns number and press call.

"John here" John says.

"Hi, John it´s Angel" I say.

"Hi Angel. What do you want?"

"Well, I have 14 new songs and I thought about put them in a new album called "I´m An Angel Without Halo And Wings" I say.

"That's a great idea, but in how long time did you wrote all the songs?"

"Well, lets say three days" I say in a low voice.

"How did you do 14 songs in THREE DAYS?!" John almost screams.

"I have no idea"

"Okay, when will you release the album?"

"In two weeks"

"What, how can we do everything ready in TWO WEEKS!"

"I already have the cover for the album, the songs are ready, we will record the songs in studio today and when we will start to do the discs probably tomorrow. We will release the album on the final concert in New York"

"That´s…."

**A/N: A ****cliffhanger****! Hope you liked the chapter. I took me some hours to do. Sorry for the late update. The updates will probably take more time in the future because of homework´s, tests and my new school. So please don´t hate me for taking longer time to update. In the future chapters I´ll put in a quote in the end of the A/N and I start in this chapter.**

**Soon I will also put a choice for the readers of my story. This choice will affect the story in a big way. I´m not telling you more, but I´m gonna write in on of the future chapters and you can vote on one of the choices.**

**I don´t own TMI or any of the song in this chapter, they belong to the female singers. Thanks to grachifangirl for the tip about the song "Part of me" by Katy Perry. It fits perfect in the story.**

**Quote of today: You can do anything, but not everything –David Allen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hope you will like this chapter and thanks to all readers, followers, favourites and reviewers. My first week in my new school was good except the noisy students and the early mornings. Feeling sick and sorry for the late update. It always gonna be an A/N in the end of the chapter if I don´t write anything else.**

_Last chapter __**(Clary´s P.O.V.)**_

_"__In two weeks" I say._

_"__What, how can we do everything ready in TWO WEEKS!" John says (screams in the end)._

_"__I already have the cover for the album, the songs are ready, we´ll record the songs in the studio today and when we will start to do the discs probably tomorrow. We´ll release the album on the final concert in New York"_

_"__That´s_ a great idea, but do you think we´ll cope to do this in two weeks?" John asks.

"I think I´ll cope, the problem is how to release the news to the media and to do all the discs in time"

"Okay, I´ll call the disc producer and after that I meet you in the recording studio 1 pm."

"See you then" I say.

"See you"

I end the call and turn around to see Jessica´s face

"We shall meet John 1 pm in the recording studio" I say.

"You know what time it is right?" Jessica asks.

"Well, nooo…" I say in an ashamed voice.

"It´s 11.30 am."

"We better hurry up" I say.

"We most change your clothes and put on some makeup" Jessica states matter of factually.

"Whyy?" I whine.

"You, young lady come is still wearing your pyjama" Jessica says and drags me to my walk-in-closet.

When Jessica goes in this mood. She´ll not end until she finds the perfect outfit. It can take HOURS. Hopefully it will only take 30 minutes.

**(Jessica´s P.O.V.)** (Didn´t except that, did you)

Again Clary has written many songs. I´m somehow thinking most of them are about Jace but also about Clary´s thoughts of the world.

Well, anyway Clary can´t sit here all day in a pyjama. Today I´m thinking about something that say watch out I´m dangerous but still sexy and beautiful. A black leather jacket, a white top and blue high waist shorts with rivets. Finally I find black high-heels that just screams awesomeness. I turn around to face Clary.

"I found the perfect outfit" I say in a matter f factually tone.

"Where is it?" Clary asks.

"Here is it and put it on, No complains" I say and give her the clothes.

Clary goes to the changing part and walks out five minutes later in the clothes I chose. She looks exactly how I wanted her to look.

"You look amazing Clary"

"Do you think so?" she asks, as she is not sure if her look is okay.

"Believe me, when I´m done your gonna look drop dead beautiful" I say and drag her to the makeup table.

I start to apply a foundation. Then I put on some eye shadow and eyeliner. Finally I apply a cherry red lipstick and black mascara.

"Clary, look in the mirror" I say with exciting in my voice.

"Okay" she says.

She looks in the mirror and her expression is priceless.

**(Clary´s P.O.V.)**

I look amazing, beautiful, sexy but still dangerous. Jessica is truly amazing. I look in a full-length mirror. The outfit and the makeup is totally fabulous. It fits perfectly.

I give Jessica a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"No problem and DON´T RUIN THE MAKEUP"

"Okay, okay"

"Let´s go to the recording studio.." Jessica begins to say.

"And avoid paparazzi" I continue.

We both start to laugh at the same time. Jessica is truly a good friend. One time when I feel down the stairs while I was reading an awesome book. Before I could apply an _iratze_ on my arm because it was broken, Jessica had already healed it with magic. That was so nice of her.

I cannot wait to record my new songs. I hope my fans and listeners will like them. All my songs have some kind of message in them.

I take my keys and walk to my black beautiful Aventador, I start the motor and drive of to the recording studio. I look in the driving mirror and see Jessica´s Ferrari Italia 458 behind me.

The drive takes about 30 minutes in normal traffic, but in slow traffic it takes about 50 minutes. Lucky me it is just normal traffic. The clock is 12.45 when we arrive to record studio.

The record studio looks like a normal house on the outside. The record studio or as Jessica and I call it RS, is a white house with two floors. In the front is a medium garden with a fountain and a willow tree. I walk in with a good marginal 1 minute left.

Inside RS it´s one recording room, a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, a gaming room and finally my favourite room the music room. In the music room there is many different instruments, my favourites are the guitar, the piano and the clarinet. I can sit in there for hours and play the instruments.

One of the best things is that I created a rune that does secret rooms. If you know the right place and place right openings rune you get access to a hidden room. This is exactly what I did in the music room, but today I have no time to go in there.

I walk to the recording room and then I open the door John is already there with his team. The team is a music producer, some other people and sometimes my stylist

"Shall we begin Angel" John says.

"Yes, here are the songs and background music" I say and give John the papers with songs and the USB with the background music.

"Which song do you want to begin with?" the music producer asks.

"Well, we can begin with "Problem" and "We are never ever getting back together" I say.

"Go and fix your things, meantime I will fix the things that needs to be done" the producer says.

"Okay" I say and walk into the recording booth and put on the headphones.

I hear the music start to "We are never ever getting back together" and I start singing.

"I remember when we broke up the first time Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. (What?) Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you." "

"Ooh, we called it off again last night But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you"

"We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

"Like, ever..."

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me falling for it screaming that I'm right And you would hide away and find your peace of mind With some indie record that's much cooler than mine"

"Ooh, you called me up again tonight But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you"

"We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

"Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah Oh oh oh"

"I used to think that we were forever ever And I used to say, "Never say never..." Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you," And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, We are never getting back together. Like, ever" "

"No!"

"We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

"We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh, We, ooh, getting back together"

"You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

When I finish all people in the room applauds. I record the rest of the songs and John says everything will be done in time to the concert. I drive home and get to my wonderful, soft, black bed with many pillows. I change into a forest green short nightdress. It´s very comfy and beautiful.

Finally after reading about 5 chapters of Divergent, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took some time to update chapter 6 but with my new school I have lots of tests and homework´s. Anyway hope you like the chapter. I have a break this week from school. (This break is called sportlov in Swedish). The updates will probably take two weeks.**

**Love EmeraldBookAngel**

**Quote of today:**

**Follow your heart someone is living in there. -Me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long time to update. My new school gave me ****_tons_**** of new homework´s and assessments. THIS CHAPTER MAY MAINTAIN SOME SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HASN´T READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyway here is the chapter.**

**(Clary P.O.V.)**

**Saturday**

I wake up because of my stupid iPhone rings 8 am. _Who is awake on a Saturday morning 8 AM. _I look at the caller id and see that John is the one calling me this early hour.

"Hello this is Angel" I say in a sleepy voice.

"Hello Angel, I´m ringing because you have an interview tomorrow at 8 am" John says.

"Which?" I ask tired.

"It´s Good Morning America"

"Okay, am I a special guest or something?"

"Yes, they will ask you about your new album. So be prepared and you will sing one of your new songs to get more publicity, understood?"

"Yes and I will sing "Undercover" " I say.

"Okay, your team will be there so just show up around 6 am and the transport comes around 7 pm tonight" adds John.

"Okay"

"Have a good day Angel"

"You too" and all I hear is that John ends the call.

Yay, go up on a Sunday 5 am (hear the sarcasm). Okay, I´m up time to do some breakfast. I walk down to the kitchen. I take out the things I need to do American pancakes. I LOVE pancakes, they are fabulous and AMAZING. I´m totally obsessed with pancakes.

An hour later I was done eating American pancakes and the dishes afterwards. I showered and brushed my hair. I decided to wear a gold T-shirt and a pair of black jeans shorts. I also wear a pair of black sneakers with gold details.

I wonder if Jessica is awake yet. I think I should call her about the interview. Good idea. I tap in Jessica´s number on my phone and press call.

"Hello Clary, what do you want?" Jessica asks curious.

"I have an interview tomorrow on Good Morning America. What do you think?"

"That´s awesome"

"Except the part where I have to wake up 5 am in the morning"

"Oh, now I know why you are so disappointed" Jessica sighs.

"Can you come with me to the show, please" I plead.

"Just because you asked nice"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim.

"See you tonight then"

"The transport comes 7 pm and it will take us to the hotel we will be staying at." I say.

"Okay, see ya"

"See ya" I say and end the call.

What should I do now? I wonder. Suddenly I got an idea. I should do homemade bath salt. **(A/N: I believe it is called that, but I don´t know)**

I get all the ingredients from the kitchen and the ingredients from the art room. I mix the olive oil with the salt and add some blue soap dye to the mix. Finally I put in the scent of lemons into the mix and mix all the ingredients together.

After that I pour it into a bottle and but a ribbon on it. Afterwards I go and get my spa bowl. I pour warm water into the bowl and when pour some of the bath salt into the warm water.

I take the bowl into the living room where I had light some candles and put on some relaxing music. I put down the bowl on the floor on a towel. I put my feet´s into the water and start to relax.

I sit there about 45 minutes. It´s so relaxing and I feel so free and calm. This was one of my better ideas in my life. Good I miss _Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and even Alec. Even if Max is dead, god I miss him._ Think of all the fun you had together Clary, not the bad things with Jace.

A while later I feel calm and relaxed again. I wonder what _they _are doing now. It would feel so good to know that _they are okay_. I suddenly see an image of a rune pass by my mind. I take out my _Stele _draw the new rune without thinking. I think show me Isabelle and I see a room with black colours and some red details.

A few seconds later Isabelle walks into the dark room. Behind Izzy comes Simon and he is covered with runes. When did he become a shadowhunter?.

"I miss _her_ so much Simon, it has been over five years since we last saw _her_" Isabelle says to Simon.

"I know it hurts Izzy, it hurts every day" Simon says with a heart breaking countenance.

"The worst thing is that we don´t know if _she_ is dead or alive"

"Don´t say anything like that Izzy, I would know if she was dead"

"Sorry, but it was in December she disappeared 5 soon to be 6 years ago"

"Jace does not even talk the hole December month. I don´t know what happened probably between them that dreadful day and it´s killing me"

Before Simon even can answer Izzy, I had already cut the rune of. I couldn´t watch it anymore, it tore my heart to pieces. I wonder if _they_ will come to my concert in New York. I think it´s time to face my demons. I will meet them on my concert even if it´s the last thing I´ll ever do.

I try to call Jessica 3 times before she answers.

"Jessica, I need you to fix some things" I say excited.

"What?"

"Come to me and I´ll tell you"

"Okay, see you soon"

"See ya"

A few minutes later a whirlwind of sparkles appears in my living room.

"Hello Jessica"

"Clary, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I want to meet _them_ on my concert in New York and I need your help"

"Okay, let´s see I can make a poster fly into the institute´s door and later a magazine comes to the front door and the magazine is about you and your music. I don´t think _they _will recognise you, but you can catch theirs attention. On the show I can set up so _they_ will be in the V.I.P. part an afterwards _they_ will meet you. Those that sound nice?"

"It´s the perfect plan, thank you!"

"Okay, what should we do now?"

"I don´t know, what would you like to do?"

"I know, we could watch a movie"

"Which one?"

"Twilight" Jessica exclaims.

"No, we have already seen it like 100 times" I say.

"Can we please see The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1"

"I love that movie, let´s see it"

We watch the movie and eat popcorn meanwhile the movie plays. In the end of the movie all the popcorns are eaten up and all the soda is all drunken up.

Jessica is my best friend. She knows exactly how I want things to be in my house. No trace of boys. I don´t hate boys, I just….

Don´t tolerate them anymore after _him_.

I see Jessica fell asleep again under the movie. She always does that.

Anyway I go and clean up the mess we made in the living room. When I´m done I find myself walking towards the music room. In the music room I feel truly safe. I can just let all my feelings turn into music. I walk towards the piano and sit down. First I just play some random melodies that come into my mind.

A few minutes later I begin to sing a song that I wrote about one month after _the accident_. I call it "Behind these hazel eyes". Nobody had ever heard me sung it.

"Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on"

"Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"

"I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on"

"Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out"

"For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Anymore..."

"Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"

"Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes"

I end the last sentence I suddenly hear someone walk up towards me. "Who´s there?" I ask.

"It just me" Jessica says.

"Oh"

"That song was beautiful and so full of emotions. What is it called?" Jessica asks curious.

"Mmmmm it´s called "Behind these hazel eyes"" I mumble.

"What did you say?" Jessica asks.

"It´s called "Behind these hazel eyes"" I say louder.

"Why haven´t you sing before?" Jessica asks out of curious.

"It´s a personal song"

"Oh, okay"

"Well, this is a bit awkward."

"The song was beautiful Clary, I just wish you could share it with me or someone."

"It just, sometimes it is hard to talk about _him_ so I just write my thoughts down and add a melody."

"We must go now, the driver is here." Jessica says and do some magic to pack our things.

"Let´s go" She says and drags me out of the door.

"I want my leather jacket." I say stubbornly.

"Go and get it then, we can´t be late."

I run in get my leather jacket and lock the door. I jump into the limo and wait for it to drive off.

The drive takes about 4 hours to the hotel. We arrive to the hotel 11pm and I´m a literally a walking zombie. I ask Jessica to check in on the hotel.

A few minutes later Jessica walks towards me.

"Come here Angel time to go to bed."

I grunt as Jessica starts to lead me towards our room. We take the glass hiss up to the 12:th floor. She lead me to the master king bed with red covers.

I lie down in the bed and fall in a deep sleep.

**Sunday**

_"__Please, please don´t kill her." I plead._

_"__Young angel, I can´t possible let her live. She´s a threat for us demons." The demon says._

_"__I´ll haunt you down then kill you slowly so you never return to the earth." I threat the demon._

_"__No, you will die first in a row of many if you don´t give me her." the demon says slyly._

_"__Never!"_

It was just a nightmare Clary, just a nightmare I think. It was not real.

I look at my phone and see the clock is 4.30 am. What shall I do in half an hour?

I decide to take a shower. I´m not the person who takes like hours to shower for me it only takes like a few minutes.

After a while I had dried my hair and apply some mascara. I change into my ripped jeans and a white blouse. I put on my emerald earrings that my mom gave me about a year ago. I love them they are so gorgeous. Anyway I should probably wake Jessica up, she is a morning person.

It takes about four tries to wake her up and all I can say she is not happy.

"Why are you waking me up in this early hours Clary? Jessica groans.

"Because you have 30 minutes to get ready before we have to leave"

"Why didn´t you wake me earlier?" Jessica almost screams.

"Because you would turn me into a dog."

"Well that´s probably true, but I would turn you back."

"Anyway you have to get ready."

"Of course." Jessica says and walks away to change clothes.

Meanwhile I call our driver to come and get us around 5.30 am. Jessica walks out a while after the call was done.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"The clock is 5.24 am"

"Should we get some quick breakfast?"

"Definitely" I say and start to rush towards the dining hall.

I take with me some different muffins, eggs and bacon, juice, pancakes, toast and pitch black coffee for me.

"Here you go" I say to Jessica and give her the food that is hers.

"Thank you"

We walk to our drive and jump in. The drive takes about 30 minutes to get there and meanwhile Jessica and I eat our breakfast.

**That´s the end for now, hope you like the chapter. I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. My school gave me tons of homework´s and I have to travel to school about 1 hour every day so I´m very tired. I´m gonna try to update every second week, but don´t except to much. This chapter is extra long because well it a kind of present to you guys because I haven´t updated in a while. I love you guys for following, favourite and review my chapters. You make my day. Watching Pitch Perfect, anybody else who wants to see Pitch Perfect 2?**

**Behind these hazel eyes belongs to Kelly Clarkson (hope I spelled her name right)**

**Love/ EmeraldBookAngel**

Quote of today:

Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over.

_-Octavia Butler_


End file.
